


Hide and Seek

by yoonieteethies



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, hiding in the closet and it’s not a metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonieteethies/pseuds/yoonieteethies
Summary: When Soonyoung goes back home after a long day of work, he doesn’t expect to find a man hiding in his closet. Yet here he is, standing in front of said closet, eyeing the small blond man who’s crouching on the floor, hidden between his tiger faux fur coat and the bag in which is his favourite suit.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, mentioned GyuHao
Series: Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881958
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> still a part of the challenge thingy that got slightly out of hand ^^ hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> soonhoon - 2 “Close the door.”

When Soonyoung comes back home after a long day at work, he doesn’t expect to find a man hiding in his closet. Yet here he is, standing in front of said closet, eyeing the small blond man who’s crouching on the floor, hidden between his tiger faux fur coat and the bag in which is his favourite suit. 

“Close the door.” the man urges him. 

“Wh- who are you and what are you doing here?” Soonyoung asks, incredulous, dropping his bag at his feet. 

Tiny man is about to reply but they can hear footsteps coming closer and, instead, he freezes and buries himself even further behind Soonyoung’s clothes. 

“Hyung, have you seen my friend Jihoon? He was in the living room and by the time I came back from the kitchen he was gone.” Mingyu asks, leaning on the doorframe.

So that’s who this little closet fairy is, okay, makes sense. 

Soonyoung looks down at the man and, seeing his pleading gaze, he immediately steps in front of his closet, hiding Jihoon from view, and says innocently. 

“No idea Gyu-ah! Maybe he had an emergency and went back home.”

“I hope not, I had a double date planned with him, with two great guys at that.” At what Mingyu says, Soonyoung can see Jihoon visibly wince on his left. 

“Hope you find him!” Soonyoung exclaims. In a few strides he’s at his bedroom door, closing it on Mingyu and, seconds later, he’s stepping into the cramped closet and sitting across from Jihoon, their knees touching. 

“What are you doing?” Jihoon whispers, as Soonyoung closes the door on them both, frowning at him. 

“Why, hiding with you of course! I’m Soonyoung by the way!” He says with a smile. 

“I figured,” Jihoon chuckles. “I heard a lot about you. I’m Jihoon.”

“I figured,” Soonyoung replies, voice even but a little proud smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “Why did you seem like you wanted to die when Gyu mentioned the double date?” He asks, going straight to the point. 

Jihoon looks a little taken aback by his straightforwardness at first but, after a few seconds he shrugs, seemingly deciding that it’s okay to talk feelings with the nearly stranger whose closet he decided to occupy. 

“I guess the idea of going on a date with someone I’ve never even met once kinda terrifies me. Also, I wasn’t given much of a choice so…” Jihoon says softly, hands extending above him to touch Soonyoung’s faux fur coat. 

Soonyoung doesn’t reply instantly; he thinks for a second. 

“Yeah I get that, I get that. It’s nice to get to know people a little before using the word date.” He finally says. 

“Yes, exactly. I mean, this Jun guy I’m supposed to see is probably great but I don’t know, it just feels off.”

“I kinda see what you mean. But sometimes, it can be fun don’t you think?”

“Yeah I don’t know, I’m really bad at meeting new people so…” 

“What are you even saying? You’re doing just fine right now!” 

“Yeah,” Jihoon chuckles. “It’s weirdly easy talking to you for some reason.”

“That’s because I’m a Gemini.” Soonyoung replies cryptically. Jihoon eyes him, brows furrowed, probably waiting for him to explain, but he doesn’t. He wouldn’t know how to. “So what do you do for a living?” Soonyoung then asks instead, shifting the conversation around.

They talk for a while like that, sitting in Soonyoung’s closet, and surprisingly, they really hit it off. It’s really easy to get the conversation flowing and it’s also very easy to tease Jihoon and get him annoyed and flustered which Soonyoung finds extremely endearing. 

Soonyoung learns that Jihoon is a graphic designer and mainly works from home, has a dog with his roommate that he considers his baby, and really enjoys making music in his free time. In turns, Soonyoung tells him about his love for fashion and all things tiger, the cats he has at his parents house and finally about his job as a teacher and how it’s not the first time he’s had to coax someone out of a closet — although the people he does that for are usually under six. That earns him a slap on the arm but also a genuine laugh. And wow, Jihoon’s laugh is really cute. 

“Wanna know a secret?” Soonyoung asks probably about half an hour later. He doesn't exactly know how much time they spent there. 

“Sure.” 

“I’ve been talking about relationships as if I knew anything about them but I’ve never been on a date, like ever.” 

“Why does that not surprise me?” Jihoon says dryly, but he’s smiling. 

“Aw come on, don’t make fun of me. I’m baring my soul here. And also admit it, I’m cute.” 

If anyone were to ask Soonyoung what’s his best trait according to him, he’d reply his confidence, in a heartbeat. He knows sometimes it can be too much for the people around but, luckily, Jihoon doesn’t seem too taken aback by it. 

“I’ll not confirm nor deny.” Jihoon replies with an embarrassed look. And that makes Soonyoung smile big, he was afraid he’d read the other wrong but, apparently, he hadn’t. 

“Wanna know another secret?” 

“What are we? Twelve?” 

“You tell me, Mr Hide and Seek.” Soonyoung teases.

“Point taken, what’s your secret?”

“I think you’re really cute, especially when you frown.” Soonyoung says with a smile he hopes to be charming. 

At that, Jihoon’s cheeks get so pink that Soonyoung can see it even under the weak lighting.

“It’s dark in here I don’t even know how you can see me.” He argues. It’s a lie though, and they both know it; it’s a little dark, sure but the bedroom light is on and they’re close enough to see each other’s face clearly. 

“Admit it, you think I’m cute too.” 

“Maybe.” Jihoon concedes, not looking Soonyoung in the eye. 

“And charming and funny and-“

“Wowowow, don’t push your luck, I barely know you.” Jihoon says, smirking. 

“That can be arranged though! Let’s make a deal, okay? You’re gonna go to the double date and, if you haven’t fallen madly in love with this Jun guy by the end of it, you’re gonna let me take you on a date.” Soonyoung tries boldly.

“...deal.”

“Let’s shake on it, just to be sure.” 

“...” 

After a beat, Jihoon begrudgingly holds his hand out for Soonyoung to shake, which he does with a smile. 

“It’s fun and all to be in here but I can’t feel my butt,” Soonyoung complains then, scrunching his nose. “Let’s get out of here and face your fate.” He says, rather dramatically.

Jihoon agrees and they finally get out of the closet. When they exit Soonyoung’s room, the flat is silent and plunged in the dark. There’s no Mingyu in sight. Only then does Soonyoung check his phone, for the first time in the last couple hours, to find a few texts from his flatmate that were sent over thirty minutes ago — wow, they really spent more time than they thought in there. 

_heard you both laugh in the closet_

_you ain’t slick_

_i ended up going to the double date with jeonghan hyung_

_tell jihoon hyung i’m sorry for pushing him with the double date thing, i would tell him myself but he barely ever checks his texts_

_have fun you guys ~~~  
  
_

A couple more texts were sent a little later, about five minutes ago. 

_omg hyung jeonghan hyung and jun hyung hit it off so well!! they ditched us and i’m p sure they went back to han hyung’s place lmao_

_ahhhh hao is so pretty! i like him so much_

_i’m probably not coming back tonight ;)_

Soonyoung looks up with a smile — finally Jeonghan will stop complaining about being single. In front of him, Jihoon looks confused. 

“Seems like you’ll be able to skip the double date step after all,” He exclaims, showing Jihoon the string of texts. “How do you feel about eating pizza in front of a Disney movie?” Soonyoung asks him, with a huge smile on his face. 

“Not opposed.” Jihoon replies with a smile of his own. “As long as it’s not Dumbo or Bambi,” He quickly adds. “No one wants to be all snotty on a first date.”

“First date hmm, so you mean this is a date /and/ there are gonna be more? Noted.” Soonyoung teases as they both sit on the couch, side by side. “Thoughts on Treasure Planet?” He suddenly asks, turning around to face Jihoon expectantly. The future of their potential relationship depends on the answer he will get. 

When Jihoon excitedly replies that he loves this film, Soonyoung knows they’re gonna get along even better than he first thought. 

* * *

  
Later, as they hug in the corridor, right before Jihoon leaves, he’ll softly tell Soonyoung that this was probably the most unexpected and, surprisingly, one of the best dates he’s ever been on and Soonyoung will kiss his cheek, bid him goodbye and watch him until he gets inside the elevator, heart full. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it!! :>


End file.
